Attack On Titan : Rosemary Chialls - Chapter 1
by RosesGames101
Summary: A new beginning for a 16 year old girl, who adapted in the forest for 9 years, thanks to being a special being. Little does she remember about her past. Thanks to Jean, Eren, Levi, and the rest of the group she's found a place to live, and be welcomed to.. but when they find out what she really is, will they change their minds? Can they save her before it's to late?


I stared at the wall before me, it had been years since I had seen a sign of human beings. I looked around the outskirts, there were little signs of the huge monsters that kill for a living. I narrowed my eyes, the sunlight hurt. I've lived in the forests for many years, as the seasons went by, I counted. I should be around the age of 16 now. I was to small to remember most of what happened, but I came to the realization that my parents and siblings were all dead. I've seen people flying through the tree's on weird metal devices, cutting away at the monsters. But those people had stopped coming. Did they get tired of accomplishing nothing? So many had been slaughtered, it was sickening. I lived there through different meanings. I had powers no one I knew could posses, which kept the monsters away. As I stared up at the wall before me, I noticed there was no way in. A huge bolder was shoved in what looked like to be an opening which had been used to hold a gate. Has this town already been demolished? Did I find another one? How the hell am I supposed to get in now… I placed my hand on the wall, I didn't want to use my powers when I was starting a new beginning, but I had no choice. A space in the wall opened up and I slid on through, it was a tight fit and the stone was cold. I then closed the hole I made, the ground rose, filling up the tight space. Inside was a disaster, no signs of human beings, but there were monsters. Huge ones at that. I didn't want to start trouble, so I started walking along paths and alleyways, heading to the inner wall that looked less destroyed. That's when I spotted it, a human being. He had short brown hair, and light tan skin. He was wearing a green cape with white pants. That's all I could make out from this distance. I continued sneaking by, but that's where I had messed up. I was so focused on looking up at the man that I hadn't been watching where I was stepping. The bottle clashed against a wall, and I could almost feel the eyes of the monsters glaring down at me.

Thud, thud, thud. They were coming for me, and they were coming fast. "Shit" I murmured to myself. I started bolting through the alley ways again, this time much more frantic and much more willing. I jumped up and grabbed a window pane, busting the glass and hoisting my body inside. Rolling onto the floor I crept underneath a desk, I didn't even have time to look around much before I went under it. Being scared of the beasts wasn't the issue. I just didn't want to get caught and have to use my abilities. Something strange was happening, it was silent. Crawling out from underneath the desk, I accidentally hit my head. Ow. The house was cracking, and before I knew it, the top was being ripped off and thrown to the middle of the enclosure. I stared up at the beast in front of me, huge eyes, wide smile, and long black hair. It was ugly as hell. It swung it's huge arm at me and I easily dodged it, but somewhere along the line I had lost my footing and fell to the ground. Not before letting out a scream though. My head was throbbing. The vision that was once so clear was now blurry, and it was a struggle to keep my eyes open. The ground was cold, hard, wet, and stained with blood from past struggles. I was limp, and the beast decided to take the chance and grab my body. Bones were being squished together, pressing against the lungs that were trying so hard to gasp for air. Being able to get my arm free, I began to summon my abilities but it was to late.. but not for me, for the beast. He lost the grip that was around my fragile body, and soon I was falling down to the ground, but I landed into something soft. Arms? Above me was a male, he had a strong looking face, and brown hair, it was shaved short on both sides but long in the middle. His eyes were filled with wonder, hate, and.. sympathy. This was the guy that was standing on top of the wall! I opened my mouth to say something, but my vision was going black, and that's the last thing I remembered.

The room I was placed in was white and very clean. Sitting up quickly I immediately looked out of the window. Outside was a view of the sky that was a beautiful view. Looking downwards a bit there was a view of the camp I was in, this didn't look like the city. Knock, knock. They were quiet, so I was lucky that I even heard them.  
>"Come in," I managed to choke out the words, my throat was raw. The person opened the door and once inside, softly closed it behind them. It was the man who had saved me. He looked tired, as if he had stayed up all night.<br>"Hello, are you feeling any better?" He asked.  
>Come to think of it, I was feeling better. I was to busy trying to figure out where I was to realize what kind of health state I was in. I smiled at him and then nodded, he looked relieved.<br>"You gave me quite a scare, I, well, we thought that the Titan had held you to hard your insides had collapsed. It's really luck that you're able to even move right now. My names Jean Kirstein, I'm one of the members of the Survey Corps. May I ask your name?" His voice was calm and collected, like this wasn't the first time he's said those lines.  
>"Uhm.. My name?" I pondered about it for a couple minutes. Each second I wasted he became more and more curious looking. "Uhm.. It's.. Yeah.. I don't really have a name, or at least I can't remember it."<br>He stroked his chin, deep in thought then nodded. I heard him mutter "Excuse me" before he walked out of the room in a brisk motion. I tilted my head to the side, left in a daze about his sudden change of attitude. I didn't want to sit around anymore so I decided I would put on the fresh set of clothes they laid out for me, and I would go look around.  
>The clothes were weird feeling. A white button up shirt which was a bit to small, accompanied by brown tight fitting pants and brown knee high boots. The outfit came with a halter as if I were to latch something onto it. It latched around my body surprisingly perfectly. There was also a green cape, but I had decided to not put it on. Walking out of the room, I found out the building I was in wasn't hard to navigate at all. The only thing difficult was trying to find another person, the place was completely empty! I found a door that had led me outside, and this is why I hadn't found anybody. They were all out her training or .. doing chores? Everyone looked so busy that I had decided to not bother anyone, yet they all stared at me like I was some new rare statue at a museum. To my right about a mile way in the distance was a place that was surrounded by a huge wooden fence, so I decided to start there first. The front gate to it was open, but no one was inside. Only things that were covered in a dark gray tarp. Curiosity had won my feelings over and I walked over to the tarp, slowly lifting them up. I would of screamed but the poor things were in so much pain that they didn't even try to snap at me.. What did that man.. er Jean call them? Oh yeah. Titans. I pulled the tarp the rest of the way off, and returned to their faces. Metal poles and lines held them pinned to the ground. I didn't want to risk it, so I let the titan connection I had out. Or that's what I'll call it from now on. When I hooked my aura with theirs they acted more like dogs than they did killing machines. But only to me, I could tame them but in a instant they would be scared or become violent towards another being. I sat down on the ground and placed my hand on it's face, stroking softly. There was so much pain in it's eyes that it hurt me, and I couldn't even bare to look at the other one.<br>"I'm sorry that you're going through this, they're humans. They don't mean to." I tried to soothe him, give him comfort because on the rate he was going, he wasn't going to last much longer.  
>I heard someone yell "Who didn't lock the doors!?" It was a females voice. And I turned around just in time to see the female stare at me, her mouth opened wide.<br>"Who the hell are you?! And why are you touching my beloved experiments?!"  
>_<p> 


End file.
